Forever shadow
by marronlover2
Summary: Is it not uncanny that all thing that happen in ones life all has some unexplainable purpose?What would happen if the Volturi had no say in what happened to the vampires, no control, how would you react? James/OC


**_Julius Caesar, Act II, Sc. II_**

_Cowards die many times before their deaths;_  
_The valiant never taste of death but once._

_ -William Shakespear _

Preface:

My mind was made into a whirlpool of thought as I ran, pushing every fiber of my being to it limits. I could feel my legs becoming numb but I kept on going. I knew that if I stopped that he would find me .The immense pain that I felt now would be nothing compared to what was to come. I accelerated threw the woods, pushing away the brambles that caught to my cloths. My finger bled and I knew that He would catch my scent and my life would be in danger and all I could think about was, What are they doing to them? Why could I now find it in myself to change, become the one thing that I so very much feared. I had no control in this state but if I am not willing to fight for this till the end than I am might as well let that monster take me, like he took all the others.

Chapter One:

I scanned the empty room for any left over thing that I might have forgotten to pack into the already tightly packed boxes outside. I caught something shining in the glare of the sun in the corner of my eye, it was a photo of my mother and me on my eighth birthday. I smiled at the picture and felt moisture on my cheek. I didn't understand why I had subconsciously started to cry, but the thought of my mother often did things like this to me.

I was leaving the place that I had grown up in, the place where my parents grew up in, all in trade for some unheard of small town in Washington state's nowhere district. I guess that I would have to get used to it because that would be my new home. I had been reduced to moving around because the memory of my mother was just too much for me. But I wasn't sure that moving in with my father was any less painful. I was afraid that my life would soon turn into a Cinderella story. I often imagined my dad's wife and stepdaughter to be my personal cruel and unusual punishment for not excepting my mothers passing.

"Liura,time to go,your plane leaves in about an hour!" My stepfather Daniel yelled from the first floor.

"Coming!" I hollered back. "Here goes everything," I whispered to myself. I took my guitar in my hand, placed my iPod ear buds and blasted my music as high as it could go and head out from the old Victorian style house for the last time.

I was having this strange sensation in my stomach when the plane landed in Port Angeles airport. I really didn't know why I was so eager to get off, ever since my mom died I always had a bit of a resentfulness when it came to my dad. It was probably do to the fact that he didn't come to Mom's funeral. It made me think that he never really cared to begin with. I shook all those thought out of my head and head out the Terminal E gates, through baggage and out the main door ways. I looked around for anyone calling mouthing my name. The music pounding in my ears made me feel even more eager. It was then that I felt a tap on the shoulder. I whipped my head back, momentarily blinded by the whirl of hair in my face. An excited face greeted me with a smile and a bone crushing hug.

"Hi dad," I said, " How are you?" I lowered my music and tried to sound indifferent.

"Wonderful, how was your flight?" He asked sound almost giddy.

"Uh, it was okay I guess." I said feeling a bit awkward.

" Well, we are just finishing up getting the rest of those boxes put into the truck." He replied

"We?" I asked.

"Um, Yea, a friend of mine is helping me out today. He is one of my fellow doctors, his name is Carlisle Cullen." He said. " Would you like to meet them?" He continued.

"Sure." I said.

We walked over to the parking lot, to a be Uhaul truck and my dads black Toyota. I heard movement in the back, so I naturally went back there to find out who was handling my things. Standing there was three of the most beautiful people that I had ever laid my eyes on in all my sixteen years of life, It was scary _how_ beautiful they actually are. I blinked twice because I thought that my mind might have been making me see things. On the far left corner was a curly black haired body builder who looked like he would hit me a hundred feet just by accident. Next to him was an auburn haired _god_ with dark circles under his eyes just like the others. The last was a blonde with gel slicked hair sweepped neatly back. I looked around to make sure that I wasn't seeing the angles of death.

"Liura, this is Carlisle," Pointing the blonde, "..and his two sons; Edward," The auburn haired one, " and Emmett." The big body builder. I grimaced when he said the word sons. I stood there for a while trying to contemplate whether or not I was still asleep on the plane. It was just too weird to think that they were real.

" It's okay, they don't bite." He said. But for some strange reason they all started laughing, like we were missing a joke. I wasn't even paying much attention to the joke, all my attention was poured into their laughs. I couldn't help be smile, they laughed in harmony, absoulte synchronization.

" Okay, its a long way back, let get moving, Carlisle will take you in the Toyota, Emmett and I will go in Uhaul." He said. I just nodded and swollowed the big lump in my throat. I go in the passenger seat and turn the music up loud and try not to notice how the Carlisle gawked and me. I looked at my face in the mirror and I thought that I looked decent.

About ten minute into the drive I was lost in my music, sing along, they didn't seem to mind, they actually seemed to like it, more in an amused way. All I could think about was what was waiting for me when I got home. I wasn't used to having a sibling, I have always been an only child. More importantly, how I was going to make it in such a small town. I have always lived in big city like Hartford, CI and NYC. I was in away really worried. I always done my own thing, not really caring what other people think. That might not work in such a small city like Forks. I wasn't sure that if the towns people where all clones of each other, and there wasn't so much as a creative speck anywhere in sight. That was my worst fear. But I was getting ahead of myself, I had no idea what they were like, and I had a feeling that this town was going to change me.

When we pulled up to the the house. I was surprised, I wasn't expecting the house to be that big. It had 2 large stories and two door garage, just an average, all american home.

My dad pulled after us, I was still looking at the house, I saw someone in the window. We met eyes for the slightest second and then head toward the door. Emeraging from the door was a girl with a navy mini skirt and a halter top, even though it was far too cold out to have any type of summer clothing on.

" Hey Emmett," She greeted him with a bit of lust in her eyes. I couldn't hear very well, I still had an ear bud in. " How are you guys, today?"

" Well, and yourself?" Carlisle greeted back.

" Great, thank you." I had a sense that she had a bit of a crush on the Cullen boys.

"Alexsa, this is your new sister Liura, Liura this is Mindy's daughter Alexsa." Dad interupted. Then at that moment a brunette women walked out of the house.

" Oh, Liura we are so happy that you are here! I'm Mindy." She said and then gave me a hug that made my insides hurt. But strangely I liked it, it reminded me of how my mother used to hug me.

"C'mon, I'll show you your new room." She grabbed my arm and dragged me up the porch step and up to second floor. We went through a series of turns before we reached a wooded door. She had the honors of opening and revealing a big room. The way that thing were arranged in the room weren't my personal taste.

In the far left corner was a queen sized mattress with pink laced linens. The top was draped with matching fabrics. Next to it was a white night stand, that looked like it was from a Brother grim fairytale. On the northern facing side toward the wood was a large walk in closet, obviously fit for someone that likes to do a lot of shopping. On the opposing side was a desk with a new laptop and filing paper, they were going to learn soon that I was not a very organized person .

" Do you like it?" Mindy asked/


End file.
